The dragon child
by Tezzan93
Summary: My first Eragon fic on English, I suck on this with summarys but still read the fic;D


Before you begin to read want to I only to say that I am from sverige and is not so proficient on translating to English so you must apologize the spelling and the grammar: /

* * *

.: The Dragon child:.

He saw the guarde to drag away he mother's body, he saw her green eyes, the light seemed to have leave and then understood he that she where gone.

The big man that had put to death his mother through to only to say an only word passed leant him, he the opened mouth and said:

"I do not understand why you would be so important" the anger boiled within him "but the king wanted only to have yourself and I obey the king's order, _Fïonal_" the pressure around him released and he could mess itself again. He rubbed himself sore wrists and saw up against the magician "forgive me" and so became all black.

The wind whined in his ears and he germ's, he could not see so he the investigated the environment with its mind but he where careful with opening it so a lot so that someone would can to take himself in, it had his uncle Eragon learnt him.

Eragon Shadeslayer, the dragonrider of the Varden and his dragon Saphira and his father Roran Sharphammers had traveled to Farthen dûr only some days earlier in order to negotiate with the dwarves about settlements to vardens ethnic future winter, Surda had no longer place for varden in the country.

He could remember that his father Roran had said to him to take hand about your mother, but his mother where death now and he knew that his father would become hugely evil on denne occult magician as put to death her.

"I see you have waken now" the man voise let very awkwardly as if he had spoken with him directly on his heads. "I cannot see anything!" he began to become cautious, was he blind?

You are not blind, not on correct, I have made you blind, with magic"

"Why cant I not to see anything?" the man became quiet but mumbled "kópa" and his sights became clear and for first past might he see his kidnappare.

The man carried an armament of shining steels and a helmet that got dark the face, when he looked down saw he that they where high up in the air on a big red dragon's spine. "Who is you?" the man became quiet and he wondered if he had hurted him, "My name has no importance but since that I really is your mother's murderers perhaps you want to know my name" the man putoned the hands the head and drug of hemselves the helmet.

He had blackly half longly hairs and a frayed face with a big scar during the right eye, "My name is Murthag Morzans son and this is Thorn"

He patted the red dragon on the neck, "And what is your name boy?" he swallowed and wondered about it was so wise to notify him his name, "My name is Birk" lay he when it realy in fact was Frehj.

* * *

Saphiras took two considerable wing teams and sailed in in kratern above Farden dûr with Eragon and Roran on her back, Roran did not like to fly.

Eragon sensed immediately that something wasen´t rigth, were is all dwarves?

"Is it not little desolate here", Roran stretched out your legs that had went numb during air transport taking clean, "The previous time I were here where it full with dwarves."

Eragon applied for despaired through entire Farden dûr with your mind.

"Come!" he knew a weak mind inside the heart of Tronjheim, "It is someone in here. "

"_Eragon be careful_", Saphiras voice let very nervous, and he sensed that something was wrong "How do you feel Saphira?" she brummade to replies "_I know myself only little tired after air transport taking clean_".

He nodded to Roran and they hurried in through the big gates, Saphira put itself down outside, she was not equally small that she been until so she could unfortunately not follow with Eragon everywere vand that teased her.

In Tronjheim was dark but Eragon had no problems to see.

"Here", he gave Roran a torch that hung on the wall, "Brisingr" and the torch flamade up and threw a highly light rail on the walls.

Roran and Eragon type thickset deeper in in Tronjheim, "Listen" Eragon stayed up "It lets that someone sings, "We parts on us, you can apply for through the upper floors so takes I the tunnels, if you getupto something so cold me in your thoughts" Roran nodded ran away, Eragon drew the sword the watch ski and went against the tunnels.

Had he not known about his past had he lacked Za´roc, the ultimate sword but now felt he poorly only over intending on it.

Eragon concentrate itself to the outermost in order to consult each song came from, and it seemed as if it became stronger of course longer down he come.

"Akh sarot oen dûrgrimst, defend the town, Barzûl knurlar" of course the closer sound's source he comes so heard he that it was not any song, it there more one incoherent drivel on both human and dwarf language.

He rounded a corner and saw a door that stood open.

* * *

So what do you thiks?I type it Swedish continuation and will translate it to English as soon as that it is clear: D


End file.
